


Hiding my heart away

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction
Genre: Future AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcxi2yEZcn1rvpw39.jpg">
      <img/>
    </a>
  </p>
</div>Han pasado 8 años desde que Louis rompió con Harry, pero él todavía no pudo olvidarlo. Luego de enterarse de que está a punto de volverlo a ver, se ha propuesto, de una vez y para siempre, olvidarlo. Es hora de dejarlo ir.
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor no republiquen mis historias en otros sitios :)

Harry bajó la última caja del ático y con un brusco empujón a la escalera la subió, trabando finalmente la entrada de aquella habitación de la casa de su madre que despreciaba tanto. No tenía que ver con su contenido, por el contrario, era bastante divertido subir a veces con Gemma, a revisar viejas cajas de fotos, juguetes rotos, recuerdos de la infancia. Lo que realmente le molestaba de esa habitación era el olor a humedad, a ropa guardada, ese aroma espeso que inundaba el resto de la casa cada vez que, por algún motivo, alguien tiraba de aquella soga y bajaba la escalera desplegable para subir al ático. Por eso mismo procuraba no subir a menos que tuviera un motivo válido… ¡Y vaya que lo tenía!

Llevó las tres cajas a su antigua habitación, y al pasar al lado de la de su madre escuchó el murmullo del televisor y los ronquidos de su pareja. Las dejó encima de su cama, procurando no hacer ruido, y cerró la puerta lentamente. Se sentó en el colchón, frente a ellas, mirándolas pero sin tocarlas, y se rascó la cabeza… ¿Por cuál empezar?

Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo enorme, de dar un gran paso, no había vuelto a tocar esas cajas desde aquel verano del 2015 cuando le preguntó a su madre si podía dejarlas allí.

Miró sobre la mesita de luz: el sobre blanco, pulcro, ya abierto, llevaba su nombre escrito en la horrenda caligrafía de Liam Payne. Probablemente para postergar el momento de abrir las cajas, sacó la invitación que ya había leído varias veces, y la observó mientras una dulce sonrisa se dibujaba sobre sus labios.

“En ocasión del lanzamiento de mi primer disco solista, organizo una pequeña reunión el día 26 de febrero a las 19 hs en mi casa. Significaría mucho para mí que estuvieras presente”

decía un mensaje impreso en letras formales; la caligrafía desordenada de su amigo, sin embargo, había garabateado mensajes extras en toda la tarjeta… Una disculpa por mandársela al domicilio de su madre, un saludo adelantado de cumpleaños, una amenaza del tipo “te conviene venir” y un par de caritas sonrientes y chistes internos de cuando habían sido compañeros de banda.

Observando los diversos errores ortográficos y la letra desprolija, no pudo evitar recordar el texto que su madre le había mandado esa mañana:

Anne – 09:44

“Cariño llegó una carta para ti a casa… ¿Creo que es de Liam? Hace tiempo que no veo una letra tan desordenada.”

Aunque se había imaginado el motivo de la carta, ya que había visto en la televisión una entrevista en la que Liam anunciaba su nuevo disco, no pudo evitar, esa misa tarde, viajar a Holmes Chapel a leerla con sus propios ojos.

Y ahora estaba allí, sólo en su habitación, a punto de abrir una caja llena de nostalgia, preparándose de ante mano para una lluvia de recuerdos dolorosos.

Y es que…

Todas las cosas que durante 6 años había juntado, desde la audición en X Factor hasta que One Direction se disolvió, estaban allí, todos sus recuerdos de giras, de su casa de Londres, de Louis.

Tragó saliva y se obligó a destapar la primer caja, nervioso y asustado, aunque apenas vio el contenido suspiró relajado. Esta era la caja de las giras, en ella había guardado casi todo elmerchandising, los regalos de fans (el par que le habían llamado su atención), recuerdos de hoteles y museos que había visitado viajando por el mundo.

No, por suerte esta no era la caja temida.

Sacó primero un dibujo de ellos cinco. La firma al lado izquierdo inferior de la hoja (Florence, 6 años), lo obligó a hacer una cuenta que lo deprimió un poco y lo hizo sentir viejo: esa chica debía tener ahora casi la misma edad que tenía él cuando ella le dio el dibujo.

No es que tuviera fecha, pero por la zanahoria en la mano de Louis, Harry adivinó que ese dibujo debió hacerse durante la gira de Up All Night.

Pasó el dedo sobre el dibujo de Louis, la textura del crayón se sintió pegajosa sobre sus dedos, pero no le prestó atención a eso. En cambió se concentró en el pantalón rojo y la remera a franjas, y sonrió ante aquella idea estereotipada que muchos fans tenían de ellos.

Y sobre Louis, pensó, era sobre el que estaban más equivocados.

Detrás de aquella máscara bromista, Harry sabía mejor que nadie que había un joven amargado y temeroso. Un joven inseguro.

Dejó el dibujo a un costado, intentando alejar a Louis de sus pensamientos, pero cada cosa que encontraba en esa caja le recordaba a él.

Recortes de diarios con noticias sobre ellos, los rumores que tan bien habían logrado esquivar sobre su pareja, pasajes de avión, entradas a recitales…

Era por eso que Harry odiaba hablar de One Direction, porque hablar de esa banda era hablar de Louis. Porque de cada gira, de cada hotel, de cada ciudad del mundo que habían visitado, quedaban centenares de recuerdos, de citas, de besos, de confesiones.

Tomó conciencia de las lágrimas cuando la primera besó sus labios, y se refregó los ojos obligándose a detenerse.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No podía seguir sintiéndose así. No era normal seguir sintiéndose así. Era tiempo de olvidar.

Levantó la mirada hacia las otras dos cajas en el rincón de la cama, y maldijo por dentro no haber sido más cuidadoso cuando las guardó, no escribir en letras grandes advertencias sobre sus contenidos.

Recordaba haberse tenido la compasión suficiente para guardar todo lo que tenía que ver con Louis en una misma caja, para no tener que toparse con su recuerdo si sólo buscaba un utensilio de cocina, o un libro viejo; pero aunque seguramente cuando armó esas cajas hacía 8 años eran lo suficientemente distintas para no necesitar aclarar cuál era cuál, hoy, las dos eran igual de anónimas y lo asustaban del mismo modo.

Arrimó hacia él la que estaba más cerca, y acarició el cartón dubitativo.

En una de esas cajas estaban todas las tarjetas de cumpleaños y de san valentín, todas las fotos, las notas coquetas, los regalos que él le había dado; y en la otra estaban los libros, los discos, quizá algo de ropa vieja también.

Se abrazó a la caja, como rogando que aquel objeto inanimado pudiera darle una advertencia, anunciarse a él, pero no escuchó nada más que la lluvia afuera de la ventana, que el ruido que hacía su piel sobre el cartón cuando lo acariciaba.

Suspiró, tomó la trincheta y cortó la cinta que mantenía el contenido de esa caja oculto.

Por segunda vez esa noche, suspiró aliviado al ver el contenido. Espió de refilón la tercer caja, a los pies de su cama, y agradeció no necesitar abrirla, poder postergar aunque sea hasta el 26 de febrero el momento de confrontación.

Dejó caer el contenido de la caja sobre su cama, y no pudo evitar sonreír al encontrarse con cosas que había olvidado que existían. Libros que jamás había leído, discos de cantantes que habían desaparecido de la escena musical, y ¡Su remera de los Ramones!

La sacudió en el aire, para alejar cualquier polilla o insecto que hubiera decidido mudarse a esa caja, pero parecía limpia (ignoró el olor a humedad y se la puso, como si llevar esa remera lo devolviera a sus años de juventud). Llaveros, adornos, el reloj despertador que había puesto decorativamente en “su dormitorio” en la casa que compartía con Louis – sus managers siempre les recomendaron cuidar las formas, y tener los cuartos preparados de forma tal que cualquier extraño que entrara a la casa, no adivinara que dormían juntos.

A simple vista el disco debut de One Direction no estaba, pero había tantos que seguramente le llevaría un buen rato encontrarlo. En cambio, se encontró con aquel icónico disco de Adele, y consciente de que hacía un buen rato que no lo oía, lo puso a sonar con volumen muy bajo.

Mientras la voz de aquella mujer inundaba con ternura la habitación, Harry siguió navegando por la caja. Texteó a Ed un par de veces, la primera para contarle que había encontrado su copia de “+”, y la segunda para decirle que los años le habían sentado bien y que ahora se veía más guapo. De algún modo bromear por él, por teléfono, recorrer discos de personas que había conocido, lo hizo sentir acompañado.

Sí, Louis estaba presente en cada uno de esos discos, en cada uno de esos adornos, de esos libros, en cada objeto que había estado alguna vez en su casa. En la casa de ambos. En la casa de la que un día Harry tuvo que irse, porque Louis decidió que era hora de terminar.

La voz de Adele le murmuró al oído una canción que le puso la piel de gallina, y sin quitar la mirada de encima de esa tercer caja a la que temía tanto, canturreó las letras que sabía de memoria.

This is how the story went  
I met someone by accident,  
That blew me away  
That blew me away

It was in the darkest of my days  
When you took my sorrow and you took my pain  
And buried them away  
You buried them away

El disco de Up All Night no estaba en la caja que había desparramado. Ya no tenía sentido seguir revisándola, postergando lo inevitable. Harry había guardado aquel disco en la caja de Louis, en la caja de los recuerdos dolorosos, y ahora que lo pensaba, había hecho bien… Porque…

¿Cómo podría mirar, tocar, escuchar ese disco sin recordar aquellos primeros besos a escondidas, en el estudio de grabación?

Aquellas canciones que tarareaban mirándose directamente a los ojos, desnudándose con la mirada. Si Harry cerraba los ojos, podía recordar a Louis mordiéndose el labio tentadoramente, invitándolo a buscar una excusa para salir de la habitación en la que ensayaban, para besarse en algún pasillo, en alguna oficina vacía.

Era gracioso que haya sido Louis quien le dio el primer empujón a la relación, porque fue él también quien le dio el último empujón a Harry. El que le dijo adiós.

I wish I could lay down beside you  
When the day is done  
And wake up to your face against the morning sun  
But like everything I’ve ever known  
You’ll disappear one day  
So I’ll spend my whole life hiding my heart away

Mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, Harry pensó que bien podría enfrentar la situación y terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Tendría que verlo tarde o temprano, Louis iba a estar en la reunión de Liam, iban a tener que forzar una sonrisa para no poner a todos los demás incómodos, iban a tener la trillada charla sobre lo que había pasado en esos años.

Frunció el ceño, la sola idea de Louis contándole de su maravilloso matrimonio, de su vida de apariencia feliz, le daba asco. Nunca la amó, era una simple pantalla, para protegerse, para no tener que exponer su relación a un mundo hostil, ¿cómo podía haberse casado con ella?

Harry siempre fue más un novio para Louis de lo que jamás lo fue Eleanor, era con él con quien dormía todas las noches, con él con quién miraba televisión los domingos, y a quien rogaba por atención cuando estaba enfermo. Era quien lo ayudaba a elegir la ropa para los eventos, era el que le hacía masajes para desestresarlo después de un día de trabajo, era al que miraba a los ojos cuando le hacía el amor, al que besaba con ternura en la frente, la boca, los párpados.

Y de a poco las cosas habían empezado a cambiar. Al principio había dormido en casa de Eleanor, para cuidar las formas, después había empezado a irse de viajes con ella, después hasta la llevó al hotel durante algunas de las giras, y aunque Harry se veía venir la confrontación, prefería seguir en negación, hacer de cuenta que nada cambiaba, que todo estaba igual.

Dropped you off at the train station  
And put a kiss on top of your head  
I watched you wave  
I watched you wave  
Then I went on home to my skyscrapers  
Neon lights and waiting papers  
That I call home  
I call it home

Finalmente Louis se lo dijo. “Harry, basta. Creo que tuvimos suficiente”.

El simple recuerdo de su voz seca, cortante, lo obligó a hundirse en sollozos. Recordaba aquella tarde a la perfección, había sido tan brusca la forma en que terminó todo…

Louis se había estado comportando de modo extraño los últimos días, distante, silencioso, pero ese día en especial había estado tan adorable y afectuoso que por un momento los pensamientos más paranóicos se habían borrado de su mente.

“¿Suficiente de qué?” preguntó si entender nada, ingenuamente, aún abrazado a su novio y con una sonrisa estúpida dibujada entre sus labios. Harry sonrió amargamente ante el recuerdo, pero por más que quería alejarlo de su mente, no podía dejar de repasarlo una y otra vez.

“De nosotros” le había respondido Louis, y entonces finalmente la expresión completa de su cara se transformó, como se transformó hoy en esta noche lluviosa, al recordar sus palabras. Recordaba que se había alejado de Louis, sin decir nada, y que se había sentado en el sillón, abrazándose a sus rodillas, la mirada verde rogando que se tratara de un chiste, y después inundándose de lágrimas cuando él continuó la explicación.

“¿Qué mierda estamos haciendo, Harry?” le había gritado Louis en una explosión de ira, recordaba la escena a la perfección: hablaba fuerte, movía los brazos; repetía una y otra vez que lo que hacían estaba mal.

Estaban jugando, habían empezado jugando, pero hacía tiempo que ya no era un juego, y Louis nopodía hacer eso.

No podía enamorarse de un hombre, no podía llevar esa vida.

Él quería la otra, quería la esposa a la que pudiera llevar a las reuniones, quería los hijos y la casa con jardín, quería poder pasearse de la mano sin miradas que lo juzgaran, sin que algún chico en el colegio se burlara de sus hijos por culpa de su padre.

“Y finalmente tengo a esa persona, Harry, a esa persona con la que puedo hacer mi sueño realidad” había confesado Louis entre sollozos, evitando la mirada penetrante de Harry que por un momento demostró esperanza, pero que en seguida volvió a hundirse en un mar de lágrimas, “Eleanor es una mujer excelente Harry, es fantástica, dulce, una buena persona, bellísima. Todo el mundo la quiere, Haz, y yo soy el único estúpido que no puede enamorarse de ella y es… es por culpa de esto, Harry. De nosotros” la voz de Louis aún se oía en la cabeza de Harry como un ruego desesperado, como una disculpa, como un llanto de piedad.

I wish I could lay down beside you  
When the day is done  
And wake up to your face against the morning sun  
But like everything I’ve ever known  
You’ll disappear one day  
So I’ll spend my whole life hiding my heart away

¿Cómo estaría ahora? Se preguntó, volviendo a sonreír amargamente, porque aunque fuera doloroso, el recuerdo de Louis aún le dibujaba una sonrisa. ¿Tendría hijos? ¿Una casa con jardín?

La esposa la tenía seguro, se habían casado poco después de que Harry se mudara de la casa, de que One Direction anunciara su separación. Recordaba aún el frenesí mediático, los rumores de peleas dentro de la banda, de que Harry quería sacar un disco solista. La gente arremolinándose frente a la casa de su madre, donde él se había escondido del mundo.

Y después, poco a poco, todo se había apagado. Luego de que el resto de la banda anunciara el fin de One Direction, luego de que cada uno continuara con su vida como si nunca hubiesen compartido banda, la gente había empezado a dejarlos ir. A aceptar que había terminado.

Y Harry también los había dejado ir, había alejado a One Direction de su vida, había cambiado el número, había dejado de hablar con los chicos, a quienes apenas les mandaba una postal de navidad algunos años, había intentado borrar el recuerdo de su vida. Pero había fallado.

I woke up feeling heavy hearted  
I’m going back to where I started  
The morning rain  
The morning rain  
Now though I wish that you were here  
That same old road that brought me here  
Is calling me home  
Is calling me home

Era en vano. Intentar olvidarlos era en vano, porque intentar olvidar a Louis era en vano. Había probado todas las salidas posibles, había probado la autodestrucción, el sexo casual, los romances fingidos, había intentado los proyectos personales, había puesto empresas para generar dinero que no necesitaba, solamente para poder distraerse haciendo algo… Pero Louis siempre estaba allí, porque cada vez que salía en una cita no podía evitar compararlos, no podía evitar recordar lo mucho que se estaba perdiendo.

Y sin embargo seguía intentando, desesperadamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Como si la única forma en que podría volver a ser feliz era si lo dejaba ir, si finalmente lo dejaba atrás.

Con eso en mente, sabiendo que la única forma de superar esto era enfrentándose de lleno a la realidad, acercó la tercer caja hacia él. Inhaló antes de abrirla, para poder conservar la calma, pero apenas levantó la primer aleta de cartón, dejó escapar el aire acompañado de un sollozo frágil.

Puta madre… No había sido demasiado piadoso al acomodar la caja. Apenas la abrió lo primero que vio fue un tonto animal de felpa, con una estúpida camiseta que decía Amo a Harry. Porque Louis había sido tan tajante en su decisión que ni siquiera había querido quedarse con el suyo, y en cambio se lo había dado a Harry cuando estaba armando su mudanza, y le había preguntado con total frialdad, “¿Quieres esto? O…”

No había terminado la frase, pero Harry la adivinó. “O lo tiro”, y no podía dejar que haga eso… No podía dejar que cada recuerdo de ellos pasara al olvido solamente porque Louis estaba tomando una decisión estúpida. Por eso había guardado todo. Cada nota, cada carta, cada foto, cada regalo, hasta los que él le había hecho, hasta ese estúpido peluche con la camiseta de Amo a Harry.

El segundo peluche, el que tenía el nombre de Louis en la remera, estaba debajo de una cajita llena de tarjetas, de un album de fotos y de los discos de One Direction. Separó la copia de Up All Night, que quería escuchar, pero siguió navegando por esa caja, torturándose con cada recuerdo, forzándose a aceptar la idea que todo eso era el pasado. Que Louis no estaba más con él, y que era hora de dejarlo ir. ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo?

¿Por qué no quería entenderlo?

I wish I could lay down beside you  
When the day is done  
And wake up to your face against the morning sun  
But like everything I’ve ever known  
You’ll disappear one day  
So I’ll spend my whole life hiding my heart away  
And I can’t spend my whole life hiding my heart away

Que pregunta estúpida.

Porque Louis había sido la única persona con la que había sido feliz. La única persona por la que sintió que valía la pena sentar cabeza, planear el futuro juntos. La única persona capaz de hacerlo sentir bien consigo mismo cuando el resto del mundo se comportaba como un idiota. Porque con él sentía mariposas en la panza, porque escucharlo hablar era maravilloso, no sólo por su voz, no sólo por el movimiento de su boca, sino porque siempre sabía qué decir.

No quería dejarlo ir porque Louis era el hombre más maravilloso que había conocido, aún con sus defectos, con sus miedos, con su egoísmo, aún con todo eso era el ser humano más bello que había conocido. Porque el tacto de su piel era suave, porque su boca tenía buen aliento en las mañanas, porque su mirada le hablaba y su boca le rogaba que lo bese a todo momento. Porque había algo entre ellos que estaba seguro que otras personas no sentirían jamás…

Él veía a las parejas, a su hermana con su esposo, por ejemplo. Se amaban, sí, pero no tenían eso que él y Louis tenían. Esa electricidad que hacía que la presencia del otro en la habitación se hiciera notar aún cuando no pudieran verse, ese magnetismo. Por eso había sido tan doloroso alejarse de él, y su cuerpo le seguía rogando que vuelva.

Pero, se dijo Harry, no dependía de él. Louis había tomado una decisión, y Harry tenía que respetarla.

Puta madre.

¿Vería a Eleanor? En la cena de Liam… MIERDA.

¿Tendrían hijos? ¿Los conocería?

¿Vería a Louis? ¿Hablaría con él?

¿Habría cambiado su voz con los años? ¿Habría perdido su acento viviendo el Londres?

Las lágrimas seguían recorriendo su cara mientras un montón de sentimientos se arremolinaban en su pecho, miedo, dolor, pena, pero sobre todo decisión. La firme decisión de que esa sería la última vez que vería a Louis, de que después de esa cena todo habría terminado.  
Porque quizá no quería olvidarlo, pero podía. Y debía.


	2. Chapter 2

“¿Harry? ¿Harry Styles?”

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que una chica lo había reconocido en un evento? Se volteó, con su mejor sonrisa de revista, intentando disimular el susto que le despertaba esa situación. Frente suyo había una joven, de 19 o 20 años, largo cabello rubio y una mirada azul profundo, que se le hacía demasiado familiar.

“¿Phoebs?” adivinó. Sus labios se tensaron, esta vez en una sonrisa sincera, y le bastó apenas observar su reacción para confirmar que era ella.

Se abrazaron fuertemente por casi un minuto entero, Phoebe intentaba decirle algo, quizá aquellas preguntas típicas de reencuentro, pero él apenas podía oírla en aquel lugar lleno de gente.

La cena organizada por Liam sí que había sido concurrida: tanto que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de saludarlo. De hecho, justo antes de encontrarse con Phoebe estaba pensando en que quizá se había preocupado demasiado, quizá no se encontraría con Louis.

Se desprendieron del abrazo lentamente, los dos sonreían aún con exageración y se quedaron el uno frente al otro observándose.

“¡Miércoles! Phoebs, ¿cuándo creciste tanto?” preguntó Harry, mientras se rascaba la cabeza aún sorprendido. La risotada de ella no se hizo esperar, y a él le dio un poco de miedo verla de golpe tan adulta.

“Ya puedes decir ‘mierda’, Harry, no soy una niña” bromeó, y volvió a reír cuando su interlocutor frunció el ceño reprochante al oír una grosería saliendo de sus labios.

“¿Harry?” preguntó otra voz femenina. Phoebe le sonrió a su melliza que se acercaba cargando un adorable bebé de menos de un año.

Al principio, Harry sólo vio al bebé en brazos, pero después cuando levantó la mirada hacia la chica que lo cargaba, no pudo creer lo que vio. Estaba igual a Phoebe, pero completamente distinta: el cabello recogido, los hombros un poco más anchos, y un poco menos de maquillaje. “¿Daisy?” preguntó, aunque no necesitaba realmente hacerlo. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó sin poder borrar aquella expresión sorprendida de su rostro.

Este abrazo duró un poco menos, porque la manita regordeta de aquel niño tironeó de sus rulos como si fueran algún tipo de juguete. Alejó la mano tiernamente y dio un paso atrás para poder observar otra vez la escena: Daisy, veinte años, bebé a upa, de mirada también azul profunda. “No me digas que ya eres mamá” comentó y sintió que el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

Las mellizas compartieron una carcajada que le ganó a Harry un suspiro de alivio: no estaba listo para que aquellas dos mujeres, a quienes por última vez vio como niñas, fueran madres.

“Es nuestro sobrinito Tom” explicó Daisy, y continuó hablando y haciendo preguntas como si lo que acabara de decir no hubiese empalidecido a Harry Styles.

Él se quedó mudo, casi. De su boca salían palabras y frases, con las que relataba sobre sus empresas, sobre su familia, sobre su vida, pero su mente estaba adormecida y en el pecho se le formaba un agujero cada vez más grande.

Cuando el eco en su cabeza finalmente empezaba a diluirse, cuando de a poco retomaba el control sobre sus palabras y sus gestos, cuando empezaba a acostumbrarse a aquel agujero en el centro de su pecho, una tercera voz, esta vez masculina, pronunció su nombre.

Primero vio las expresiones divertidas de las mellizas, vio como compartieron una mirada secretiva y, finalmente, cuando se volteó, vio a Louis.

Louis. Parado unos pasos detrás suyo, vistiendo un traje oscuro y una corbata naranja.

Llevaba el pelo con un corte parecido, pero mucho más prolijo que la última vez que lo vio, y aunque no había rastro de canas, sí había algunas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos.

Ya no tenía el cuerpo torneado, los brazos musculosos. Ya no era el mismo rostro que, cuando compartían banda, rompía corazones. Harry hasta pudo adivinar que, como él, ya no podía lograr que una joven se derritiera con una simple sonrisa.

Aún así, a pesar de todo, de los años, de la distancia, era el hombre más atractivo que jamás vio en su vida, más atractivo que la decena de hombres con los que había intentado distraerse desde que habían cortado.

Sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Sabía que lo miraba con tanta ternura que su papel de ‘te he superado’ se derrumbaba cada segundo que pasaba frente suyo, pero no podía irse.

“Louis” fue todo lo que atinó a decir. La voz salió de su boca frágil, temerosa, y volvió a cerrarla para ahogar un suspiro. Louis, que no sabía que decir, optó por empezar por transmitirle un mensaje a Daisy.

“Fizzy dice que le lleves a Tom” balbuceó con la voz también bastante cambiada, y en menos de un minuto las mellizas y Tom abandonaron la escena. Harry podía jurar que había sentido las miradas en su nuca cuando se fueron.

“Fizzy” repitió. La mirada de Louis se volvió hacia él al escucharlo hablar, pero Harry fue más rápido y fijó su vista en sus zapatos de gamuza antes de que siquiera atinara a ver de refilón el reflejo azul dirigiéndose a él. “Pensé que…” balbuceó, pero no supo terminar la idea.

Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su boca: Bueno, Tom no sería hijo de Louis, pero eso no cambiaba nada.

“Así que, ¿cómo estás?”.

Fue Louis quien volvió a hablar, quien se atrevió a romper el silencio que ellos eran capaces de crear, aún en aquella sala repleta. Harry levantó la mirada haciendo uso de todo su coraje: sus ojos verdes finalmente cruzaron a los azules.

Tenía el rostro de mil colores, sentía el calor en sus mejillas, pero aún a pesar de eso, juntó fuerzas para hablar. Quizá ayudó un poco que el rostro de Louis también estuviera colorado.

“Yo estoy bien” mintió, procurando que su voz sonara firme, “Vivo en Manchester, tengo un negocio… ¿Y tú?” preguntó, pero antes de que Louis pudiera contestar, agregó, “¿Cómo está Eleanor?”

Apenas la frase salió de sus labios, se arrepintió. Una parte de él le decía que estaba bien, que necesitaba ese baldazo de realidad para recordarse que era necesario que olvidara a Louis; la otra parte, la que lo obligaba a comportarse como un niño desde que lo había visto, le decía que no era necesario causarse tanto dolor, pronunciar ese nombre que sólo en el recuerdo lograba dañarlo.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron de par en par, sorprendidos. Sus cejas apretadas en el centro, su boca abriéndose y cerrándose nerviosamente, buscando las palabras. ¿Estaría intentando no ser muy cruel? Se preguntó Harry.

De golpe las luces del salón se apagaron, y hasta por un momento, Harry pensó que estaría a punto de despertar de un sueño. La situación entera era surreal y terriblemente absurda, ¿cómo era posible que no viera a Louis en 8 años y de golpe estuviera allí, frente suyo? ¿Cómo era posible que en todo ese tiempo Harry no se hubiese olvidado de cuanto lo amaba? ¿Cómo era posible que aún le temblaran las manos, que aún sintiera ganas de saltar sobre él y besarlo para recuperar el tiempo perdido?

“¿Hola?” la voz de Liam retumbó en la sala y un montón de cabezas curiosas se voltearon a cada lado. Un reflector se prendió apuntando al pequeño escenario, y la silueta de Liam se hizo ver.

Harry se giró hacia el escenario, ansioso por ver, por primera vez y después de tanto tiempo a su amigo. A su hermano. A Liam.

Mierda, estaba viejo.

Todos ellos estaban viejos.

Liam en particular estaba un poco más gordo, aunque no mucho, y como siempre había sido de tener cuerpo más bien grande, los kilos de más se habían distribuido bien. Los hombros anchos, las manos toscas, buscaron el micrófono y lo quitaron de su soporte, llevándolo más cerca de sus labios.

“Hola a todos” saludó otra vez, “Sobre todo a los que aún no pude saludar… No pensé que vendría tanta gente” bromeó, y un par de personas en el ‘público’ rieron con él.

Harry podía ver en sus gestos al mismo Liam de hacía 8 años, aquella sonrisa de niño, aquella relación de amor-odio con los escenarios, como si adorara estar sobre uno pero estos nunca dejaran de asustarlo.

Quizá estaba tan distraído admirando a su amigo, admirando su coraje por atreverse a volver a la industria, que le llevó varios minutos, casi hasta la mitad del discurso de Liam, darse cuenta que la mano que se sostenía en su hombro era la de Louis.

Giró la cabeza, incrédulo. Louis estaba en puntas de pie, sosteniéndose de su hombro para poder ver el escenario, sin que el resto de las personas en aquella gran sala se lo impidiera. Cuando Harry se giró, sin embargo, se distrajo y volteó la mirada hacia él. Fue un momento raro, pasó otra vez lo que había sucedido apenas se encontraron: todo alrededor de ellos se enmudeció, el discurso de Liam se perdió en el silencio y quedaron solos en el mundo, mirándose. Harry no supo por qué lo hizo, simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre su costado, cerrando los ojos, rozando con su piel la mano de Louis. No necesitaba ver para saber que él ya no estaba en puntas de pie, había sentido el movimiento de su muñeca cuando descendió al suelo nuevamente, pero si hubiese abierto los ojos hubiese visto su sonrisa, y habría adivinado aquella caricia tímida en su cuello unos segundos antes de que sucediera.

Las yemas de los dedos de Louis juguetearon con su cuello, su pulgar acarició su mejilla.

Harry sonrió cuando se le puso la piel de gallina: No, su papel de ‘te he superado’ no estaba siendo ejecutado a la perfección.

Después de tantos años, después de tanta terapia y tanto novio pasajero, Louis aún podía ponerle la piel de gallina con una simple caricia. ¿No podía pasar el resto de sus días fantaseando en cómo sería una vida con él, aún si eso nunca sucedería? ¿No era eso un poco menos cruel que intentar dejarlo atrás, sabiendo que era imposible?

“Pensé que me odiabas, Harry” murmuró Louis.

Aún en el barullo, aún rodeados de aplausos y risotadas, él pudo oírlo. Abrió los ojos y enfrentó su mirada oceánica, aún tan trasparente y profunda como hacía 8, 10, 15 años. Aún tan inmensa y grave como la primera vez que lo vio.

“No puedo odiarte” confesó Harry. Las palabras salieron de su garganta rasguñándolo, como siempre que decía cosas que eran ciertas: sería mucho más fácil si pudiera.

Louis, sin embargo, parecía apacible, ignorante de lo que pronunciar esas palabras significaba para Harry, ignorante de lo que le provocaba su mirada azul. De hecho hasta sonreía, en lo que Harry encontró como un gesto bastante sádico.

La gente alrededor de ellos empezó a acomodarse. Se giraron un poco confundidos, preguntándose de golpe por qué todos se estaban sentando en sus mesas.

Harry buscó con la mirada a su madre, su hermana y cuñado, pero no parecía que la mesa de ellos estuviera cerca. De repente en la sala empezó a hacerse oír un shh murmurado, y Harry volvió la mirada hacia el escenario. Niall y Liam se acomodaban en los bancos, uno con la guitarra en la mano, con una sonrisa aún infantil a pesar del paso de los años, y el otro con el micrófono a centímetros de la boca, con la mirada paseándose por su pequeño público debatiéndose entre el nerviosismo y la seguridad.

Louis tomó a Harry del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse en aquella mesa llena de familiares de Liam. Saludaron con un gesto silencioso, y algunas de las ancianas respondieron con una sonrisa, mientras el resto de la mesa sólo miraba al escenario, ansiosos por oír a su bebé Liam cantar.

A Harry le costó bastante trabajo concentrar sus sentidos en lo que sucedía en el escenario, en vez de en aquella mano aún aferrada a su muñeca. Sus ojos se dirigían a Liam pero su cabeza sólo podía concentrarse en Louis, a quien apenas podía ver de refilón. Por suerte el silencio a su alrededor logró que, al menos sus oídos, se dejaran llevar por aquella canción.

A Liam le había tomado bastante tiempo sacar un álbum, pero la espera valió la pena. Siempre había sido un gran cantante, pero se notaba que su técnica había mejorado aún más en los últimos años, y la canción, aunque delicada, era compleja y agradable. Harry cerró los ojos, procurando prestarle atención sólo a la música, pero la mano de Louis, insistente sobre su muñeca seguía distrayéndolo.

Sus dedos se flexionaron acariciando la piel de Harry suavemente con las uñas. Una corriente eléctrica que nació en su brazo siguió su camino hacia la espina, provocándole escalofríos. Mierda, Louis lo tenía comiendo de su mano, como siempre.

“Basta” murmuró Harry corriendo la muñeca.

Le dedicó a su ex una mirada que pretendía ser firme pero era en verdad insegura, y luego volvió a mirar al escenario. La canción de Liam tardó apenas un par de segundos más en terminar, y Harry aplaudió con entusiasmo intentando tapar con ese aplauso el ruido del latir de su corazón.

“Gracias por escucharme” dijo Liam tímidamente, y luego se encogió de hombros “No los interrumpo más, disfruten de la comida”. Otra ronda de aplausos se hizo oír, y Harry sonrió cuando oyó el eco lejano de la voz de Niall sobre el micrófono, anunciando que tenía hambre. Parecía que los años no pasaban para ellos.

Se puso de pie sin despedirse de Louis y caminó hacia la mesa donde estaba Liam. Una sonrisa que empezó siendo un poco forzada culminó en la más franca y sincera que había mostrado en años cuando observó la sorpresa en el rostro de su amigo.

Se abrazaron fuertemente, y mantuvieron una de esas extrañas conversaciones en la que las dos personas hablan al mismo tiempo sin realmente prestar atención a lo que el otro dice. Entre las frases de Liam destacaron “Te ves igual que siempre” y “Pensé que no vendrías”.

Acababan de sentarse alrededor de la mesa, Liam mostrándole la foto de su hijo de cuatro años que llevaba en la billetera, cuando Niall se aproximó a ellos por detrás, junto a Zayn y su hija de apenas unos pocos meses en brazos. Reconoció los rulos de Harry en seguida y sin mediar palabra le sacudió la cabeza en un brusco coscorrón.

Harry se dio vuelta entre sorprendido y asustado, pero cuando vio la escena frente a él, no supo que hacer primero.

Niall lo miraba con la misma expresión infantil de siempre, mientras que Zayn estaba atónito y sin saber que decir. La mirada verde de Harry observó a la bebé en brazos y cuando le devolvió la mirada al padre, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Recién entonces Zayn sonrió también, y los tres se hundieron en un suave abrazo. Liam no tardó en ponerse de pie para abrazarlos también -y agobiar a Zayn con reclamos del tipo ‘tengo que organizar una fiesta para que vengas a presentarme a tu hija’.

“Wow, sólo falta Louis y estamos todos” exclamó Niall.

Zayn asintió con la mirada absorta en su bebé, y Liam que estaba jugueteando con la nariz respingona de la niña giró la cabeza hacia Harry un poco asustado. El irlandés apretó los labios, dándose cuenta un poco tarde que había dicho algo inapropiado.

“Está aquí, lo vi hace un rato” aclaró Harry intentando sonar más tranquilo de lo que en verdad estaba, “También sus hermanas”.

Le llevó casi un minuto al trío recuperar la compostura, adivinar si Harry realmente estaba relajado o si estaba fingiendo, y aunque en la mirada de Liam había cierta sospecha, Niall al parecer asumió que todo estaba bien porque fue a buscar a Louis.

El resto de la cena fue en verdad incómoda.

Harry procuró sentarse entre Zayn y Liam, y pasó la mayor parte de la noche jugando con Ruth, la bebé, evitando la mirada de Louis y escuchando la conversación pero demasiado nervioso como para participar. Cuando las anécdotas sobre la banda se volvieron tema de conversación, Harry asumió que había tenido suficiente y se excusó conque tenía que llevar a su familia al hotel.

No había dado más de 5 pasos cuando escuchó el indiscutible sonido de una silla arrastrándose en el suelo. Adivinó en seguida lo que iba a pasar, pero no podía entender por qué…

Aquel tacto tan conocido volvió a aferrarse a su muñeca con fuerza, obligándolo a voltearse. Tomó aire profundamente antes de hacerlo, antes de enfrentar otra vez aquella mirada azul que le ponía los pelos de punta. Pero esta vez fue distinto, porque aunque se sentía frágil frente suyo, aunque sentía que Louis podía hacer con él lo que quisiera, aquel ruego en su mirada, aquella expresión llena de dolor le demostró que el sentimiento era mutuo, que él también lo tenía comiendo de su mano. Que no era el único que se sentía asustado por aquel encuentro. Sobretodo, que no era el único que lo extrañaba.

“Mierda, Louis, ¿por qué me haces esto?” murmuró mientras acercaba el cuerpo de él en un abrazo. Su mano soltó su muñeca y en cambio lo rodeó por la cintura, aferrándose con fuerza a él. Harry apoyó el mentón sobre la cabeza de Louis, respiró su aroma y cerró los ojos, procurando olvidarse de donde estaban, imaginar que no se daba cuenta de las miradas ansiosas de las 3/5 partes de One Direction o de las personas en la fiesta. Imaginar que estaban de vuelta en aquella casa en Londres, en su cama, durmiendo enredados el uno en el otro como cada noche.

“Porque te extraño. Lo siento” respondió finalmente Louis entre sollozos. Harry frunció el ceño, ofendido. Si había una persona en esa relación que merecía decir ‘te extraño’ durante un ataque de llantos era él, no Louis.

“Si, bueno, pero estás casado así que…” retrucó Harry, por primera vez dejándose dominar por el enojo. Louis se soltó de su abrazo lentamente dando un paso atrás, con la mano se refregó la cara y cuando finalmente lo miró tenía los ojos rojos y aún un poco húmedos.

“¿De qué estás hablando?” le preguntó y aspiró sonoramente por la nariz. Harry observó en su rostro una expresión de completa incredulidad que lo tomó por sorpresa, pensándolo bien, era la misma expresión que tenía cuando le preguntó por Eleanor. “Me divorcié hace 6 años” explicó finalmente.

“¿Qué? ¿Por qué?” preguntó Harry completamente sorprendido. De golpe sentía que había vivido en una mentira los últimos 8 años.

“Porque no la amaba, porque…” Louis negó con la cabeza, y sonrió con cierta amargura. Todos los ruegos de aquella tarde en que cortó con Harry volvieron a su recuerdo, y se sintió bastante tonto queriendo repetir todo lo que él le había dicho: No tenía sentido estar casado con alguien a quien no amaba, qué clase de familia formaría basada en una relación falsa, por qué sacrificar una relación que funcionaba a la perfección por una familia de mentira. “Porque te extrañaba demasiado” confesó.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par, su corazón latía muy rápida e intensamente. ¿Era esto un sueño? ¿O podía la realidad ser tan absurda a veces?

“Aún te extraño” dijo Louis. Sus ojos azules, aún enrojecidos por el llanto, no le daban respiro a la mirada verde.

“No puedes” balbuceó Harry, y debió tragar saliva para continuar hablando. “No puedes venir ahora después de… ¿Cuántos años? ¿Por qué no…? Mierda, Louis” nada de lo que decía tenía sentido, nada de lo que sentía, de hecho. En parte estaba enojado, furioso con él, pero en parte no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había sido tan feliz. “¿Por qué no…? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?” preguntó, mientras se rascaba la cabeza confundido.

“Pensé que me odiabas” repitió Louis.

Las mejillas de Harry se pusieron coloradas, ahora que entendía finalmente el motivo de aquellas tímidas caricias en el cuello de hacía un par de horas. Cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a la cara, masajeando su frente un poco nervioso. Estaba tan enojado que por primera vez logró contener una sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en sus labios, pero Louis lo conocía demasiado para adivinar sus gestos. Cuando corrió la mano y volvió a mirarlo, lo vio sonreír, demasiado relajado, demasiadoseguro de que todo estaba bien.

De golpe la presencia de todas las demás personas en la sala se volvió real, de golpe volvió a escuchar los murmullos en la mesa, el ruido de la loza de los platos, del metal de los cubiertos. Volvió a oír la música de fondo y no pudo controlarse de girarse hacia la mesa donde estaban, a varios metros de ellos, sus ex compañeros de banda. Los tres volvieron la vista a los platos velozmente, y conteniendo sonrisitas que lograron que Harry se pusiera colorado de vuelta.

Esta vez fue él quién tomó a Louis por la muñeca y lo llevó afuera, al descanso para fumar que por suerte estaba vacío.

Cuando se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera trabada y cerrada y se volvió hacia Louis, lo vio parado frente suyo, con los ojos denotando confusión pero al mismo tiempo una sonrisa satisfecha dibujada en su rostro. Harry frunció el ceño, enojado.

“No puedes venir aquí…” empezó a decir, pero tuvo que correr la mirada para poder sonar más enojado de lo que realmente estaba. Cuando esos ojos azules lo miraban con tanta ternura sólo podía pensar en abrazarlo, en dejar todo lo demás atrás. “No puedes venir aquí, después de diez años—”

“Ocho” lo interrumpió Louis. Harry siguió hablando como si nada.

“Y decirme que aún… Que me extrañas.”

“Lo sé” asintió Louis, de a poco la sonrisa iba tapando el resto de los gestos de su rostro, sus cejas se relajaban, sus ojos ganaban seguridad.

“Decirme que te divorciaste, que el motivo por el que nos separamos ya no…”

“Lo sé” repitió y dio un paso al frente.

Una parte de Harry, la más orgullosa, le gritaba que diera un paso atrás, que se alejara de Louis antes de perder la batalla, pero él se quedó quieto, con el rostro de Louis ahora varios centímetros más cerca.

“Te extraño” murmuró Louis, su estúpida sonrisa, su estúpida mirada azul, hacían sentir a Harry como un idiota incapaz de despegar la mirada de él, incapaz de dar un paso atrás, incapaz de mantenerse enojado.

Cerró los ojos, repitiéndose internamente que era para que Louis perdiera control sobre él, pero no pudo explicarse por qué se humedeció los labios y se quedó parado allí, inmóvil, esperando.

Las manos de Louis se apoyaron de vuelta en sus hombros, su rostro se acercó al suyo tan lentamente que por varios segundos pudo sentir sus respiración caliente en la nariz. Los labios de Louis envolvieron su labio inferior con ternura, y Harry tuvo que apretar los ojos con fuerza para contener una lágrima.

Se sentía como se sintió siempre, como si los años no hubiesen pasado.

Sus dedos se movían inquietos al lado de sus piernas, como si intentara desahogar en ese movimiento frenético las ganas que tenía de envolver a Louis en un abrazo y responder a ese beso.

“Te extraño” repitió Louis y volvió a besarlo, esta vez un poco más al costado, luego la comisura de sus labios y luego su mejilla.

Las manos soltaron sus hombros y se aferraron a su cuello en un abrazo intenso. Louis hundió la cabeza en su pecho, y recién cuando Harry sintió el movimiento de un silencioso sollozo decidió que ya había estado demasiado tiempo enojado.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y besó con ternura su cabeza. El sollozo de Louis se volvió un poco más violento, logrando sólo que Harry lo aferrara más intensamente.

“Yo también…” dijo Harry en voz muy baja, recordando todos esos años alejados, intentando convencerse de que por más tristes que hubiesen sido, habían llegado a un final. Repitiéndose una y mil veces que no era tiempo perdido, que había servido para que ambos tomaran realmente conciencia de que debían pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos, de que no existía en el mundo causa mayor que pudiera volver a separarlos. “Yo también te extrañé.”


End file.
